funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Sumoblitz
Sumoblitz is an Action Game released on 1 September 2010. Almost all of Sumoblitz is available to free players, aside from fullscreen mode and the removal of adverts. Sumoblitz involves dodging different kinds of drones, ranging from normal drones to fast drones armed with spikes. Objective ]] Destroy the drones and avoid [[GyojiBot|'GyojiBot']], the main antagonist/protagonist of Sumoblitz. Controls WASD or Mouse and left mouse button for movement. Hold Space bar for blast shield. It recharges every 20 seconds. Game Modes *Levels- 25 different levels *Challenge- timed survival *Hard mode (for both levels mode and challenge mode)- only available after competing all 25 levels on normal mode Enemies There are four different sizes of drone: tiny, normal, large, and largest. The drone you control is the normal size. Note: Enemy drones only of the normal size can sometimes be equipped with armor or spikes. Upgrades Techniques Direct Pressure Focus on the enemies one by one and push them into a zap trap or a wall or just hit them so hard they can't stop. The most natural tactic and the most used. Make sure you don't over shot and fly into the wall after pushing something else into the wall. Keep Away For this strategy you may want high traction and bounce. You go around in circles a ways away from the edge and hit things as you come back around. It is ideal to use this strategy during times when there are shock traps or when there are enemy drones who have spikes. Firm Stance This technique is fairly dangerous, so USE AT YOUR OWN RISK. For this strategy you may want high traction and bounce. This technique is recommended most for challenge mode. It is also recommended you use the mouse control (and not a touchpad) for this technique. When a large group of drones has gathered around you, go fairly close to the energy barrier and stay there WHILE watching [[GyojiBot|'GyojiBot']], and your distance from the barrier. The bumps from the enemy drones are enough to propel other enemy drones into the energy barrier. Going In Circles This technique is quite dangerous, but very effective. Get a high Speed and Traction, then master the mouse control (that's the most effective control for this method). Keep going around in large circles (between the laser edge and the environment (attractors, pinball stars etc.)), then let the drones hit environment and the edge (they pull eachother in the edges). This method keeped me 7-8 min. in challenge mode. Hit 'N Run Do the same as above, but collect power ups (spikes for 6X multiplier) and when you charge is full, get in the middle of the drones, then release it. This method is effective against small-large drones, and you get points quite fast. Achievements Trivia *Sumoblitz is currently the on FunOrb. *On the day before release, a "Mod GyojiBot" left numerous posts on the forums in a cryptic manner, several of which were likely references to this game. *There can only be 20 drones on the screen at once in Challenge Mode. *This game has the shortest news post to date. *Mod GyojiBot's name is always in red.Jagex information about sumoblitz here *The achievement "Speed Demon" is the third achievement to be in 3 separate games. *The achievement "Need for Speed" is most likely a reference to the movie or game series of the same name. *The achievement "Minuteman" is probably a reference to the Minutemen from America's Revolutionary War. *The achievement "300" is most likely a reference to the movie of the same name. It also describes the 300 seconds (5 minutes) during which you must survive. *The achievement "Pinball Wizard" is likely a reference to a song of the same name by The Who *It is stated in the game's information that the members' benefits in Sumoblitz include that '''GyojiBot '''watches you while you sleep! References Category:Action Games Category:Levels Games